Resistance are Half-bloods
by ariblack10
Summary: The resistance and other brawlers are on the Argo II to help save the world but the gang are not part of the seven but are part of the prophecy
1. prologue

**The resistance and other brawlers are on the Argo II to help save the world but the gang are not part of the seven but are part of the prophecy**  
><strong>brawlers and seven shall answer the call<br>to wind, storm, or fire the world must fall  
>two oath's kept till their final breaths<br>foe's bear arms to the doors of death  
>find an friendship problem he cannot make right<br>find your love with a no mans flight **

**I do not own Bakugan or Percy Jackson**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

_Ace- son of Aphrodite, bakugan: Percival, blessing: charm speak  
>Alice- daughter of Hades, blessing: shadow travel<br>Annabeth- daughter of Athena, blessing: wisdom  
>baron- son of Hephaestus, bakugan: nemus, blessing: fire and speaking to machines<br>coach hedge- a satyr, chaperone  
>Dan- son of Hermes, bakugan: drago, blessing: stealing<br>Frank- son of mars, blessing: none family talent is shape-shifting  
>Gus- son of Apollo, bakugan: Vulcan, blessing: Music, Rhyme, And artery<br>hazel- daughter of Pluto, blessing: pulling up gems, making underground caves, sensing metal  
>Hydron- son of Hecate, bakugan: mechanical dryoid, blessing: using the mist, guided by gale the weasel<br>Jason- son of Jupiter, blessing: summon storms, use the winds  
>Julie- daughter of Demeter, bakugan: goram, Blessing harvest<br>Leo- son of Hephaestus, blessing: fire and speaking to machines  
>Lync- son of Poseidon, bakugan: mechanical Altar, blessing: healed by water, control water, speak to horses<br>Marucho- son of Athena, bakugan: Elfin & preys, blessing: wisdom  
>Mira- daughter of Eros, bakugan: welida, blessing, none<br>Mylene- daughter of Zeus, Bakugan: Macubass blessing: lightning  
>Percy- son of Poseidon, Blessing: healed by water, control water, speak to horses<br>Piper- daughter of Aphrodite, Blessing: charm speak  
>Runo- daughter of Dionysus, bakugan: tegerria, no blessing<br>Shadow- son of Nemesis, bakugan: mechanical Hades, blessing: good with revenge  
>Shun- son of Poseidon, bakugan: Ingram, blessing: healed by water, control water, speak to horses<br>Spectra- son of Hades, bakugan: Helios_


	2. problems in Rome

**The resistance and other brawlers are on the Argo II to help save the world but the gang are not part of the seven but are part of the prophecy**  
><strong>brawlers and seven shall answer the call<br>to wind, storm, or fire the world must fall  
>two oath's kept till their final breaths<br>foe's bear arms to the doors of death  
>find an friendship problem he cannot make right<br>find your love with a no mans flight **

**I do not own Bakugan or Percy Jackson**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Problems in Rome<p>

I sat on the deck with the resistance the others were down deck, or below deck as you'd call it. "…It's so cool how; Leo made this ship, now we are going into Roman camp. This is amazing, Ace are you even listening" I was starring at my nails, while Baron, ran around in a circle like a chicken with its head cut off, Baron was some serious ADHD.

"Yes, Baron, I was" I said bluntly

"Okay, prove it, what was the last thing I said" he said

"You were talking about how cool it was that Leo, made this ship and that it was amazing" I said

"Dang, your good" Dan said, I started to look over the horizon I could see a statue with no arms, it was that roman god of the border, I could see people pulling out of a senate building

"What do you see man, the suns in my eyes" Spectra asked

"Tell the others that were fifty feet from the camp, and the God Terminus is there waiting" I said and Julie went and told them

"Stop this flying weapon" Terminus said "before I blast you out of the sky"

"Please, lets us land, we just want to talk" I said

"Just want to talk! Do you think I'm stupid, human? The last time I let that happened… it will not be allowed, I will not have weapons past my border, and this ship is one"

"How about the ship stays here in the air, we'll use the rope ladder to climb down leavening all of our weapons up here, and the fight ready Satyr…err… I mean Faun will stay here. And it's Vestal" I said putting charm speak into it

"Don't you try to charm speak me Boy, you may climb down your rope, leave all weapons on your ship" the god said "I do not like rule breakers or Greeks for that matter, but I must respect a bakugan brawler when I see one. You Greeks saved the world don't give me a reason not to trust you Ace" Leo put down the rope and I jumped down off of the ship, shun following my lead and we walked into the city a blond guy yelled for us to be killed

"Ace, Shun" a girl yelled running up to us she hugged me and kissed Shun on the lips

"You are a traitor" the blond boy said to her

"Ah, shut up Octavian, he's my boyfriend"

"Elsa it's nice to see you again" I said

"Yeah, ditto" she said ruffling my hair

"Hey, you messed up my hair—" Dan put his hand over my mouth, Percy Jackson and two others walked over to us with the leader there was dozens of girls there, I walked over to a blond one

"Hi" I said

"Hello Greek" she said

"My names Ace, Ace Grit"

"I'm Roxanne jenny. Call me Roxie" she said and toke her blue shades off, Roxie had the most beautiful sea green eyes I had ever seen, her gold chest plate shined with the sun, her roman tan, and blue jeans went great with that armor as well.

"Your beautiful" I said without thinking, forgetting I had a crush on Mira

"Well thank you hot stuff" she said, I felt a blush coming on "how about I show you around after the nymphs bring out the food"

"Sure, that's good with me but I better ask Anna" I said

"Ace I need you to stay around here. And stop calling me Anna, Piper keep Ace in your line of sight please you know how the guy likes to wonder off" Annabeth said, I jumped and put my hand over my heart

"Holly King 'n' Father, Annabeth you scarred me, break a twig next time. Your goanna give someone a heart attack doing that, girl."

"Well we could just talk, I guess but that's never any fun" Roxie said

"know what you mean, I could introduce you to the resistance" I said as we walked over to them Dan was stuffing his face already, a Faun was standing nearby he had a sign that said _will work sing go away for food and money,_ with a pudgy faced boy sitting next to Dan, other than the babyish face, the kid was well built, he had a military haircut that my big brother would respect. Next to the baby-kid, sat a dark haired girl, with hazel eyes, she rated death the way that Nico di Angelo does. Then there was Reyna, Jason, Piper, Percy, and Octavian, Annabeth went and sat next to Percy, I also saw a red lipped kid. On the other side of Dan there was Shun, who was eating like a bird, Marucho bugging Shun to eat more.

"I have to go, my mom's in the hospital and…" Roxanne said

"It's cool" I told her "Maybe we'll meet again one day"

"yea, maybe" she said kissing my cheek, next to Marucho was Alice, softly talking to the faun, baron blabbering on to Octavian about something; I sat down next to him. "I think you've talked his ears off enough, Baron"

"Go away Don" the baby-boy said then saw me, "oh, hi, I'm Frank Zhang, this is Hazel, you must be Ace, the flirt that hyper boy here was talking about."

"Shun— oh you mean Baron, yea I'm Ace, Barons not the hyper one, Ninja wannabe over there is"

"He's worse than that" Hazel asked pointing to my best friend, whom was talking to Don running in a circle like a chicken, once again.

"Oh yeah way worse"

"I'm scared, Percy said that we were going to—"baron did a back flip and landed on top of frank and then did a back flip over to Leo and they went to show O guy our ship.

"Ouch" frank said as Percy came over and I helped him up

"He does that I should of brought my frying pan wait that's a weapon right if you whack someone sinless with it" I asked

"Yeah, but I think jumping on someone's back is classified as a weapon to" Frank said

"True" I said then the ship fired on the city I saw the O man climbing down the rope

"what the Hades are they doing" Dan said

"baron, what's going on up there" I yelled as the people of new Rome mobbed around us, shun started up the rope with Elsa right behind him .

"Help" Baron cried

"come on guys lets Split, Baron knock Leo out, everyone else get to the ropes" Shun yelled I heard Jason Cry out and saw a brick fall to the ground

"GET BACK" piper yelled

"think you can help them" I asked Frank, "Don you are welcome to come with us" I said as Hazel and I made our way through the Mob and I pushed people down as they got in my way, I'm not afraid to be a jerk

"No, No I'll stay here" he said handing me the rope, and pushing me up it I was the last up, frank landed as a Dragon on the deck and Annabeth piloted us away from new Rome

"well that was a blow off, Baron what happened" I asked

"spirits of the underworld envaded the ship, nemises protected me but he couldn't protct Leo, and they made him fire on new Rome" baron said "I'm so sorry master Dan don't be mad at Leo it wasn't his falut"

"baron it's alright, now Leo just needs to be watched closer, make sure these sprits are truly gone lets go down below deck, uh.. Frank would you mind watching him, please"

"yea, I'm ready for a mocha" Shun said running down to the mess hall I tred to grab his arm, but he was too fast

"Damn it" I said "now the ninja wannabe's goanna be hyper" hazel was walking beside of me

"And he's worse than baron"

"Waaaaaay worse, 10 times worse"

"Well we could always zone him out"

"there's no doing that with the ninja wannabe" I said


End file.
